Mi pequeño hijo
by MrRayney
Summary: Y mientras observaba como su hijo le presentaba cierta hechicera a su madre adoptiva. Mento comienza a cuestionar y lamentar la forma en la que trato a Chico Bestia durante su tiempo como miembro de la Patrulla Condenada, pero principalmente lamenta la forma en la que se comportó como su padre adoptivo.


**_Children_**

**_Escrito por The Lady Bonny_**

**_Traducido por MrRayney_**

Existen fics que hablan sobre la relación entre Batman y Robin, sobre Arella y Raven, sin embargo casi no existen fics que hablen sobre la relación entre Chico Bestia y Mento.

Lo cual me parece un poco triste, ya que desde la aparición de Mento se me hizo algo interesante profundizar la relación entre Chico Bestia y su padre adoptivo que más que verlo como su padre lo veía como un líder.

(En serio, comparado con Mento, Batman es el padre del año)

También sería interesante saber cómo fue la interacción de Chico Bestia con los demás miembros de la Patrulla Condenada, principalmente Elasti-girl (Rita Farr), pero ese será para otro momento.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes así como la historia presentada no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos autores, lo único mío es el esfuerzo que hice a la hora de traducir este fanfic.**_

* * *

_**Mi pequeño hijo**_

—Al chico le ha ido bastante bien ¿No lo crees?— pregunto Robotman con evidente orgullo.

Robotman y Mento tan solo observaron a lo lejos como Chico Bestia le presentaba a la chica que se hacía llamar Raven a su madre. El líder de la Patrulla Condenada sabía que había un significado especial acerca de presentarle aquella chica a su madre adoptiva y por la forma en la que Rita estaba hablando con Raven al grado de que la chica de piel pálida comenzaba a sonrojarse, suponía que tenía razón.

Mento pensó que tal escena debería haberlo hecho sonreír, pero desgraciadamente descubrió que no podía. Él todavía estaba lidiando con el hecho de que su hijo ahora se encontraba interesado en las chicas ¿Cómo rayos había sucedido eso? Parecía que hace una semana, Chico Bestia estaba convencido de que todas las chicas a excepción de Rita, estaban cubiertas de piojos.

—Y no solamente parece que al chico finalmente le interesa tener citas— continuo hablando Robotman alegremente— Nuestro pequeño frijol verde, realmente ha crecido—

—Hmm— respondió Mento sin prestarle atención a su compañero robótico, pues seguía perdido en sus pensamientos ¿Cómo podría él, no haberse dado cuenta de que Garfield se estaba convirtiendo en un joven adulto?

Siempre había escuchado aquella frase que dice que los chicos crecen demasiado rápido, pero él nunca creyó que eso fuera posible…hasta que vio a Garfield. Tan solo faltaban un par de semanas para que el mutante cumpliera quince años, pero ¿Cuándo había cumplido los catorce? ¿En qué momento había cumplido los trece? Mento no había estado presente para acompañar a su hijo en aquellos días especiales.

Como miembro de la Patrulla Condenada, se suponía que no debía establecer ningún tipo de lazo emocional con sus compañeros de equipo, pero inclusive alguien como Mento sabía que eso era algo imposible. Nadie puede hacerle frente a situaciones de vida o muerte con las mismas personas con las que convives cada día y no considerarlos algo más que compañeros de equipo. Se había enamorado, se había casado con Rita y finalmente los dos habían decidido adoptar con gran felicidad a Garfield Logan como su hijo.

Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo que había convivido con Garfield, lo único que había hecho es que aquel chico que consideraba su hijo, no lo viera como una figura paterna. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Mento sabía que nunca fue el mejor de las figuras paternas. Casi siempre había actuado de una manera fría con Garfield y era capaz de contar con los dedos de una mano el número de veces que le había dicho a su hijo lo orgulloso que estaba de él. Había pasado tanto tiempo diciéndole a Gar que tenía que ser más rápido, más fuerte, más inteligente y más obediente si quería ser miembro de la Patrulla Condenada. Mento no estaba sorprendido cuando una noche Gar había empacado sus cosas y se marchó sin siquiera despedirse.

Ahora, dos años después, Mento lamento profundamente su decisión de no ir a buscar a Garfield. Tenía que aceptar que le iba mejor a Garfield como miembro de los Jóvenes Titanes y se estaba convirtiendo en el increíble héroe que Mento sabía que algún día llegaría a ser.

Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Mento había extrañado a su hijo. Una parte de él estaba feliz de que Chico Bestia logro salir adelante, pero otra parte deseaba desesperadamente volver en el tiempo para poder convivir con ese pequeño niño que habían adoptado con una inmensa felicidad. Daría cualquier cosa con tal de tener una segunda oportunidad y ser el padre que Gar se merecía. Claro que desde hace tiempo tenía planeado ser un gran apoyo para su hijo, el padre amoroso que debería haber sido desde un principio.

Pero él deseaba tanto esa segunda oportunidad.

Mento de repente no sabía si reír o llorar ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera completamente orgulloso y completamente devastado al mismo tiempo con la misma persona? ¿Cómo alguien podría estar tan feliz y tan triste al mismo tiempo? Su hijo estaba creciendo para convertirse en un gran hombre…

…Y él no había estado ahí para verlo crecer.

— ¿Steve?—

Finalmente las palabras de Robotman hicieron reaccionar a Mento quien se dio cuenta de que su amigo seguía conversando con él.

—Lo siento, Cliff ¿Decías algo?—

—Solo que me siento verdaderamente orgulloso de Gar— contesto Robotman y se dio cuenta de que su líder parecía no sentirse bien— Steve ¿Te encuentras bien?—

El líder de la Patrulla Condenada trato de convencerse de que las pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, no tenían nada que ver con el hecho de comprender de que su único hijo se encontraba creciendo demasiado rápido para su gusto.

—Si— finalmente pudo responder Mento— Y tienes razón, realmente le ha ido muy bien a Gar—

—_Tan solo me hubiera gustado haber estado allí para verlo crecer— p_ensó Mento con enorme tristeza.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Asi que… ¿Qué tal? A mí en lo personal realmente me gustó mucho este pequeño fics, ya que a pesar de ser una historia bastante corta, se puede sentir el dolor de Mento por ver crecer a su único hijo y no haber estado a su lado para verlo convertirse poco a poco en un verdadero hombre.

Espero sus comentarios opinando sobre la historia, ya saben que no cuesta nada y me motiva a seguir traduciendo estas historias, para que ustedes los lectores puedan disfrutarlas.


End file.
